Guilty Ones
by bonesmad
Summary: Something you keep on a box on the street. Now it's longing for a home


_Something started crazy  
Sweet and unknown_

His hand appeared around the door and she caught her breath.

"Will Gardner" she smiled. That was when it all started.

He looked at her and was winded. She literally took his breath away. He beamed at her and they started talking.

She didn't know what this feeling was, it was new to her, but in this crazy time in her life it was a blessing.

_Something you keep in a box on the street  
Now it's longing for a home_

He watched for perhaps a bit too long. She had been sitting in the conference room for over an hour pouring over the same file. Every seven minutes she pushed a strand of hair, which kept falling in front of her face, behind her ear. He knew that was creepy, but he couldn't help but notice. He noticed every little thing she did. He was drawn to her.

She'd worked so hard to resist him, pushed all her feelings into a very small space where she could keep it under everything else, ignoring it almost. But standing in his office, as he leaned in closer to her she let it all out and let her feelings take over, just before he kissed her.

_And who can say what dreams are  
Wake me in time to be lonely and sad  
_

She laughed and threw a pillow at him. He caught it easily and threw it off the bed. Throwing himself across the bed he pinned her down while she was still laughing, catching her hands he pulled them above her head and waited for her to settle down and brushed the hair from her face.

"This has to be a dream" he whispered. She sighed as she watched him watching her. Breathing in every moment she had with him before she had to go back to reality. Cold, harsh, isolated reality.

_Who could say what we are  
This is the season for dreaming_

"You have a girlfriend yet?" Aubrey teased down the phone. He paused

"N..."

"Oh my god you do!"

"No I don't I'm seeing someone, but she's not..."

"Oh you haven't had the talk." This time he rolled his eyes.

"I'm thirty eight years of age."

"Ya you're leaving it a bit late aren't you! Talk to her."

"It's... complicated."

"Oh God used she be a man?"

"What no!"

"Look just sit down and talk to her! You're pushing on you need to decide what you are." He took a second and looked at the picture up on his mantelpiece from college.

"We're happy."

_But now our bodies are the guilty ones  
Who touch and color the hours_

She stood up and had to sit down again, the twinge in her back was still there, despite the painkillers, hot water bottle and muscle rub. She smiled it wasn't like she could complain. There was always a price when you couldn't make it to the bed. Standing up she made her way to the conference room trying to ignore it.

"Alicia are you alright?" Diane asked as they met in the hall. "you look very stiff." She tried not to laugh as she caught Will's eye entering the room.

"I think I slept funny." She said rubbing her back for emphasis.

"It must be catching. Will pulled something in his leg running yesterday." She gestured to him. "You'll have to take better care of yourselves."

_Night won't breathe, oh, how we  
Fall in silence from the sky_

She lay back and stared out the window. There was something insanely romantic about the balcony, lying under the stars. She couldn't pin point was the it the location though or the company. She shivered slightly and almost immediately he threw a shrug around her. She melted into his form looking back up at the stars.

_Then whisper some silver reply_

"This is the happiest I have ever been." She whispered. The words rolled around his head until he heard her breathing even out. He looked down at her sleeping form and whispered his own revelation.

"I love you."

_Pulses gone and racing  
All fits and starts_

She bit her lip trying to stifle the laugh. He pressed harder against her, his eyes wide, a smile of his own fighting hard against his restraint.

"Shhh." He hissed leaning his ear against the door.

"Yes I'm just in his office." Diane's voice was clear. "I don't know I thought I saw him come in here but I must have missed him..." her voice faded and the door closed. He moved back from her as she straightened her suit and un-smudged her makeup.

"That was close." She said grinning mischievously.

"too close." She leaned over him and took the door handle.

"Don't look so worried it was fun." She winked. "you coming?"

He looked away for a second.

"Just give me a minute." She laughed.

_Window by window you try and look into  
This brave new you, that you are_

She looked in the mirror again and blinked at herself. Turning off the curling iron she put it back down on her dresser and ran her fingers through the short curls again. It was different but she really liked it. She felt prettier, braver and like a new person almost. She knew what it was like to be loved again and it was bringing out a different side of her.

_And who can say what dreams are  
Wake me in time to be out in the cold_

"Will." She hissed pushing his arm. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Five more minutes."

"Will we fell asleep! It's morning." That opened his eyes faster. "Peter will be here with the kids soon." She jumped out of bed and started gathering his clothes. He still wasn't fully awake when she kissed him and shoved him out the door into the cold.

_And who can say what we are  
This is the reason for dreaming_

She sat in her seat looking out at the sea of dancing couple. Will and Diane were gliding across the floor and she smiled as they laughed. He then spun and caught her eye. A pang of sadness shot through her, she'd love to be in his arms, dancing in front of all these people, letting him show her off. She was taken out of her reverie when a hand clasped her shoulder. Peter.

"Dance?"

And now our bodies are the guilty ones  
Our touch will fill every hour 

She brushed back her hair off her collar and stood up.

"what's that?" Kalinda said standing up from her own seat.

"What?"

"On your neck." She moved forward. Alicia's hand snapped up to her neck covering whatever her friend had seen. She'd warned him. how hadn't she spotted it this morning.

"**Wiiill." She moaned as her body pulsated at his touch. "that's going to leave a mark!" she muttered as he ignored her. "I'm not explaining that to my children. **

The thought shook her. And she looked back at Kalinda.

"Probably a smudge. I'll go check." The investigator shot her an all knowing smile.

Huge and dark, oh our hearts  
Will murmur the blues from on high 

"I can't do this anymore." She said looking at him, trying to hide just how much pain she was feeling. He opened up for a hug and she gave into it, not caring who saw them. Her heart reached out to his and she could feel his calling her back. Begging her to rethink things. Not that he'd ever say it out loud.

Then whisper some silver reply

"Leesh..." he whispered as the elevator door closed.

"Hello." She smiled.

"How are you."

_And now our bodies are the guilty ones  
Our touch will color the hours  
_

"Achoo" she sneezed into her hand again as Diane studied them. Who knew a cold could be passed on so easily.

"It's almost like our bodies want everyone to know." She whispered as they stood outside his office

"It was just a kiss." He said seriously.

_Night won't breathe, oh, how we  
Fall in silence from the sky_

She stood at the window looking out at the stars and was immediately taken back to that night in New York. She knew he was going to use that against her. He'd use anything against her now. Everything they had, had was gone now. The silence between them was deafening. Worse than when things had gone bad with Peter. She could barely handle it.

_Then whisper some silver reply_

"But you're the better lawyer..."

"I am aren't I." She laughed. It was like music to his ears.

"And the more humble!" she beamed and he laughed. The peace that settled between them was wonderful, giving them both a sense of tranquillity. Maybe things could work again

_And now our bodies are the guilty ones_


End file.
